


Curse

by Kianna_YM



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM
Summary: *灵魂互换梗，含捏造成分，各位看个乐呵就好*精神狮医，肉体医狮，互换灵魂后的人名加了“*”
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Kudos: 4





	Curse

彩虹小队的成员们觉得，这几天以来的Lion很不对劲。  
从每天早上一杯双倍浓度无糖无奶的咖啡，在闲暇时间不像平时那样大吵大闹，三天以来从没听过他讲脏话，到头几次训练在莫名其妙的时间启用无人机，或是异常积极的帮助倒地的队友——这一切都太反常了。  
“嘿，伙计你怕不是被Doc附体了吧。”某一次，Jordan在演习结束后一边收东西一边这样打趣道，而Olivier*却咽了咽口水，有些窘迫的开口：“怎......怎么可能，我还是我啊。”  
可是你解开面罩扣的手都在颤哎。Jordan想着，控制住了把这句话说出去的念头。  
彩虹小队的成员们觉得，这几天以来的Doc也很不对劲。  
比如他不止一次被抓到在医务室里玩手机，给受伤新兵们的包扎基本可以称之为潦草，还常常在训练时因为掏错枪而“击杀”队友 。  
“Doc!Doc!给我打一针！进攻方从二楼下来了！”Jager一边跑一边在队伍语音里大喊。  
不久后，训练指挥的声音从所有干员的耳机里传来：“Doc击杀Jager, 现在是2V4。”  
手足无措的Gustave*站在Jager的“尸体”旁，慌乱的将LFP586塞回手枪袋里，十分歉意的对着地上惊讶而委屈的瞪圆了眼睛的Marius说：“我真的不是故意的，他们长得太他妈像了。”

傍晚，食堂里。  
James左手端着茶杯，用胳膊肘撑着桌子，右脚踩着凳子腿上的杆，身体前倾着刻意压低了声音，对坐在对面的Jordan说：“嘿，你不觉得Olivier和Gustave这俩人最近奇怪了不止一点吗？”  
坐在旁边一向沉默寡言的Mark忍不住插嘴：“事实上大家都发现了，而且你每天谈论这个话题，很难不让人关注。”  
“要我说，我觉得他们就像......变成了对方，你知道，Olivier喝咖啡从来都加很多牛奶和糖，但是我今天早上看到他的杯子， 那简直，肉眼能看出的不是一倍浓度。”Jordan拿起水杯灌了一口，显然对这个话题十分有兴趣。  
“最近的Gustave也是，你猜怎么着，我上次去医务室的”  
就在他们聊得正欢的时候，他们所讨论的正主急匆匆的小跑着过来。  
“嘿伙计们，你们看到Gu......Olivier了吗？” Gustave*抹了把额头上的汗，顺手把因跑动散下来的碎发撩上去。  
“呃......他没来吃饭？” Jordan试探着开口，“或许他现在在医务室？”  
Gustave表达感谢似的拍了拍他的肩膀，在三人震惊的目光下拿走了Jordan盘子里的一块面包并塞进嘴里后，留下一句“Thanks”便又急忙的走了。  
望着他逐渐消失在视野里的背影，许久，James才率先打破了寂静。  
“这他妈的已经超乎我的认知范畴了。”

“Olivier? Gustave刚刚出去哦。”  
身后突然传来的Emma的声音，吓得正站在医务室门口的Olivier*一激灵，霎时间他觉得自己像被抓正着的小偷。  
“啊......我就来看看，嗯。” Olivier*慌乱的回过头，看到刚从工作间出来的Emma,手里还抱着她的两台电车。  
“别乱动啊，免得他又生气，我先走啦。”  
听着脚步声渐行渐远，Olivier*总算松了口气，轻松的将面前的门把手压到底。  
这蠢蛋果然不记得锁门。  
果然自己的皮质座椅还是最舒适的。Olivier*窝在所谓的，Gustave的座位上，稍作休息后熟练的从左手边最低的抽屉里掏出自己的笔记本电脑。  
“灵魂交换。”Olivier在论文网站的搜索框里打出这几个字母，但只有某些文章里提到了这个单词，并没有人专门研究过这种超自然的课题。  
在另一个平台搜索，仍然一无所获。  
要是把自己当成研究样本的话，我估计都能拿诺贝尔奖了。Olivier看着自己头顶花白的天花板这样想道，刺眼的灯光让他不禁眯了眯眼。  
门突然开了，穿堂的晚风刮起了门帘，布料的摩擦声沙沙作响。  
“Gustave?” 站在门口的“Gustave” 开口。  
“Olivier”将手掌盖在自己的眼睛上，长叹一口气：“不管发生了什么，我希望你是来告诉我一些好消息的，比如，怎么把我变回去。“

事情是从三天前开始的。  
“What the hell......”   
Olivier只是像平时那样起床，洗漱，并想着平时起得很早的Giles怎么今天难得睡了懒觉。但当他发现洗漱台上并没有自己的漱口杯和牙刷时，一抬头他就看到了镜子里的自己——也就是Gustave——正瞪圆了双眼，讶异的与自己四目相对。  
......这是梦吧？  
如果是，我希望立刻醒过来。  
Olivier用手接了一捧水，狠狠的拍在脸上，甚至还把这张自己心心念念的脸捏的泛红，试图这样让自己清醒过来。  
都是做无用功。  
当他意识到这一切都是真切发生在他Olivier Flament身上的时候，他想，这或许是什么主对他的惩罚吧。  
Gustave作为一个坚定的唯物主义者，不认为这种超自然现象会存在很久，所以两人在第一天就约定好，变得尽量像对方，不要打乱对方的生活，并坚持到两人变回去。  
但就实际情况来看，他们完成的并不好，至少周边百分之九十以上的生物都意识到他们非常不对劲——比如Olivier偷偷养的猫始终不肯接近这个变了个灵魂的主人。

“我正是这么想的。” Gustave*反手把门关上，边向Olivier走去边掏出手机。  
“我这几天在网上搜了一下，很多帖子都表明，我们出现这种现象是一种诅咒。”  
“......诅咒？” Olivier露出了难以置信的表情：“都2020年了，我们能现实一点吗？”  
“这和唯不唯物主义一点关系都没有，看看这个。”Gustave*将手机递到Olivier*面前。  
“情人诅咒，源于罗马圣教徒瓦伦丁于公元270年被处死，其灵魂中有一部分保存着对爱人的执念，随时间和人们信仰的变化，如今演变成对于不肯承认内心真实情感的恋人的惩罚。具体表现形式为两人的灵魂互换，进入对方的身体。在圣瓦伦丁节当天，两人达到肉体与精神的结合，坦白心迹，即可在次日恢复原状。”  
“这也太......”Olivier*用一种“我怀疑你脑子有问题”的表情看着Gustave*。手机屏幕里展示的那个充满魔幻氛围的网页毫无疑问的对他内心根深蒂固的唯物主义精神造成了撼动。  
“我知道你现在肯定觉得我疯了，但事实是，你也确实没有找到任何证据来证明，这是一个‘唯物主义’可以解决的问题。”Gustave*无奈的耸耸肩。  
Olivier*深吸了一口气，又长长的呼了出来：“你说中了。但是，‘肉体和精神的结合’？！得了吧，这真的太扯了。你应该想的到那是什么意思的吧。”  
Gustave*叹了口气，扯过侧面那张患者坐的椅子，在Olivier*桌子对面坐了下来。  
“老兄，我们快没时间了，明天就是那个——所谓圣瓦伦丁节，其实就是情人节，我觉得我们不能这么下去。”  
“我劝你尽早放弃这个想法，你应该可以想象得到......”Olivier*咬了咬下嘴唇，像是要说什么难以启齿的话。  
“什么？”  
“你可以想象和自己上床是什么感觉，当然和你上床也不会是什么很棒的经历。听着，我一点都不想有这种糟糕的记忆......”  
“Gustave.” Gustave*认真的视线与对方躲闪的目光相撞：“我很清楚这一点，但是，比起一辈子不能回到自己的身体，我觉得和自己做爱也算不了什么。总之这也算是个方法，宁可信其有，不可信其无吧。”  
良久的沉默。  
Olivier*移开了他的视线，放空的看着轻轻摇曳的窗帘。  
“好吧。”最终，还是Olivier败下阵来。“但是我要些时间来做心理准备。”  
阴影笼罩住低着头的Olivier，当他抬起头时，迎面而来的是一个轻飘飘的，落在嘴角的吻。  
“明晚六点，我在郡上的酒店里等你。”

名为忐忑的情绪弥漫在暗红色调的酒店房间里，还掺杂着紧张和一丝尴尬。  
Olivier*和Gustave*比肩坐着，柔软的床垫承受着两个成年男性的重量，不堪重负的向下凹着，让两人贴的更近了些。  
空气安静的能听到对方略显粗重的呼吸和几乎要冲出胸膛的心跳，Gustave*舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，率先打破了僵局。  
“你觉得我们在这干坐着就能达到‘精神和肉体的结合’吗？”  
“当然不，但我不觉得我准备好了。”  
“神啊，你这他妈是个要和我上床的人的样子吗？虽然算不得什么光荣的事，但以前和我上过床的姑娘从来没失望过，别一脸贞洁烈妇的表情看着我了。”  
“可我他妈的不是个姑娘啊！”Olivier*泄气似的往后一倒，几乎要陷进软绵绵的大床里，“我从来没想过和一个男人上床，还是因为这样的事，那个人还该死的是你。”  
“算我求你的，贞德，关上灯闭上眼享受一晚上，然后明早你当然可以拍拍屁股走人。”  
说着Olivier*真的爬到床头把灯一关，只有散发着昏黄灯光的床头灯开着，月光从拉开的窗帘里倾泻进来。  
“我就当你同意了？”  
Olivier*将一个轻微的点头作为回应，随后就将大半个脸埋进自己的臂弯里。  
“好吧，一个问题，谁上谁下？”  
“什么意思。”这明明该是个问句，从Olivier*嘴里说出来却像个陈述句。  
“你喜欢操人还是被操。”  
“如果可以，我选第一个。”  
“Unh,不巧，我已经选了。”  
Olivier*绝望又无奈的叹了口气：“看来我没有别的选择了。”  
似乎惊喜于诡计得逞的Gustave*轻笑一声，将鞋蹬掉便欺身压到他身上。  
突然，Gustave*从上衣口袋里掏出两条领带，丝滑的质地和精细的暗纹昭示着这是Gustave*的财产。  
“蒙上眼睛，或许对你会好点。”话音刚落，其中一条柔软的带子便挡住了Olivier的全部视野。  
在他的脑后绑了一个结实又漂亮的结后，Gustave*挑了挑眉，将另一条蒙住自己的眼睛。

阳光从垂下的窗帘中透进房间，照的Gustave不适的皱了皱眉头。挣扎着睁开了眼睛后便看见了面前熟睡中的Olivier。  
立体的五官在脸上扫下几片阴影，空气中的浮尘轻轻的落在他的睫毛上，眉宇间少了几分平时的鲁莽，多了些许罕见的柔和。这是Gustave头一次如此近距离的观察Olivier，这份难得的静好不禁让他沉浸其中。  
然而腰部传来的酸痛也是不可忽视的问题。  
Gustave拿手轻轻揉了揉自己的腰，从目前的酸痛程度来看，昨晚Olivier也确实很尽情的发泄了一回。  
尽管是小幅度的动作，Olivier还是被他弄醒了。他打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，朦胧睡眼中看到正在看着自己的Gustave，Olivier很为回到自己的身体里感到高兴。  
“我就说要用超自然的方法打败超自然的现象。”Olivier露出了颇为自信的笑，尽管这在Gustave眼里看起来十分欠揍。  
“算你这次猜对了。”Gustave用手撑起身体，喉咙里的干痒让他咳了两声。  
“怎么样，昨晚说的话还算数吗？”Olivier看着起身找水的Gustave，眼里笑意渐浓：“你应该后悔没有翻翻我的抽屉。”  
Gustave从冰箱里拿了一瓶水，拧开之后灌了一大口。他身上只穿着一件衬衫和内裤，领口大敞着，从嘴角溢出来的水顺着下巴滑下来，最终消失在轻薄的布料下。  
“首先，那是为了让一切恢复正常，且你逼我，我才说的。”Gustave用手背蹭掉嘴角残留的水。  
“其次，我对你的个人隐私没有任何兴趣，而且随便乱翻别人的抽屉很不礼貌。”  
Olivier在床上滚了一圈，趴在床边上看着Gustave，故意摆出一副矫揉造作的怨妇样：“拜托，昨晚是你上的我哎，我屁股现在还疼着呢。”  
“那你是不是应该赔偿一下我的精神损失？”Gustave白了他一眼，从地上捞起一件衣服扔到Olivier光溜溜的背上：“别作妖了，我们两清了。”

事实上，Gustave真的有些好奇Olivier的抽屉里有什么，而我们有探究精神的医生，当然会选择去一探究竟——在不被Olivier发现的前提下。  
两天后，趁着会诊和训练之间的时间差，Gustave以“Jills叫我拿文件”的借口，溜进了Olivier的宿舍。  
当他打开那个抽屉后，Gustave震惊的愣在了原地——  
抽屉的壁上贴满了Gustave的照片，有训练休息时的，有在医务室趴着小息时的，有在排队角落里笑着喝酒的，有责备不遵医嘱的新兵时的——不用想都知道那是Olivier偷拍的。抽屉里装着各种七零八碎的东西——Gustave的假条和药剂单，Gustave各种开药时附在里面的提醒按时吃药的小纸条，Gustave送给GIGN成员们的胸针......  
“随便翻别人的抽屉很不礼貌哦。”身后传来带着笑意的声音，惊的Gustave抖了一下。他一转身便与那人撞了个满怀。  
“看来我们笛卡尔大学的高材生，阅读理解不太过关啊。”Olivier贴着Gustave的耳根低声道。 “诅咒的条件是不能两情相悦的两人，如果你不喜欢我，诅咒怎么会降临在我们身上呢？”  
Gustave不打算反驳这个事实。  
他的内心是矛盾而紧张的——这发生的太快了，一个星期前，他们还是老死不相往来的死对头，可在昨天晚上，他们上了床，而现在，他们就这样抱在一起。  
Gustave脸滚烫，一路沿到耳根。终于，他闭上了眼，不去想什么是与非，爱与恨，他现在只想紧紧的抱住眼前的人，感受他真切的，紧贴着自己的体温。

"Joyeuse saint-valentin, mon amour."


End file.
